


The Wager

by SB1080



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB1080/pseuds/SB1080
Summary: While helping him with business, Tommy’s cousin enters into a secret wager with Alfie Solomons. A trial of wills as one attempts to break the other. Will either walk away unscathed or unchanged?
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

While helping him with business, Tommy’s cousin enters into a secret wager with Alfie Solomons. A trial of wills as one attempts to break the other. Will either walk away unscathed or unchanged?   
Alfie sat in the car; his irritability evident. Neither of his two men said a word, knowing it would only grant them a disapproving glare.   
“Fucking Birmingham.” Alfie grumbled under his breath as he entered the shit hole of a town.  
Tommy better have a good fucking reason for dragging me up here, Alfie thought.   
They arrived at Tommy’s large estate house and Alfie grunted as he opened the door and stepped onto the gravel. Before he reached the door, it opened and Tommy’s maid, Frances, welcomed Alfie with a polite smile.   
“Good morning, Mr. Solomons.” She said with a bow of her head. “If you will come in..”  
She moved to the side and Alfie stepped around her into the house. Immediately Alfie’s irritability grew. Tommy’s deco house was as elegant as ever but the group of individuals inside were much less than.   
John and Arthur had each other in headlocks, wrestling playfully without realizing Alfie stood in the door.   
“I will let Mr. Shelby know you are here.” Frances said, though he could barely hear her due to the commotion Tommy’s brothers were making.  
Alfie nodded at her and turned his disapproving eyes back on the men. Michael, Tommy’s younger cousin, stood leaned against the wall watching with amusement. After a few moments, Alfie had had his fill. He was about to turn and walk out the door, going back to London when movement on the other side of the room gave him pause.   
A beautiful woman with raven colored hair walked in, a piece of toast in her hand.   
“Oo. Is that clotted cream?” John asked as he tightened his hold on Arthur’s neck and quickly took a bite of the woman’s toast, earning him a reproving look as she quickly moved it out of his reach before he could steal another bite.   
She took a bite of her toast pointedly as John attempted to move for another bite but was held back by Arthur who was attempting to get out of his hold.   
As she licked her lips, her eyes landed on Alfie, and she froze. Her gray eyes rested on his for a moment before they shot back at her cousins who had resumed their playful scrapping.   
Michael followed her gaze and cleared his throat at the same time Tommy rounded the corner.   
“Alfie.” Tommy greeted as he gave his brothers disapproving looks as they quickly stopped their nonsense and straightened their clothes.   
Alfie watched the woman as she grinned while watching the chastised men and eating the last of her toast before he proceeded to follow Tommy.   
“Drink?” Tommy offered and Alfie grunted a yes. After what he just saw he needed a drink.   
“So, how was the drive?” Tommy asked when he handed Alfie his glass.  
Alfie blinked repeatedly up at Tommy in irritation.   
“Why is it I’m always fucking summoned up to fucking Birmingham, when you are the one that fucking needs me?” Alfie grumbled.   
“You’re a smart man, Alfie. I know you speak multiple languages; do you speak German?” Tommy asked, getting directly to business.  
“German?” Alfie echoed, scratching his beard. “I understand bits. Not fluent. Why?”  
“I’m attempting to do business and they are specifically asking for you to be involved…”  
Alfie’s eyebrows bunched. “I thought you were going west in your business dealings? What business could you possibly have with any Germans? And how the fuck do they know who I am?”  
Tommy shrugged. “Apparently one of them is Jewish, they’ve heard of you. They want you involved to give some sort of common ground-“  
“So, you don’t fuck them over.” Alfie finished for him with a chuckle. “What? They don’t speak English?”   
“They do, but they don’t trust me so I hoped to have someone there that could-“  
“Spy on them when they speak their native tongue?” Alfie, again, finished for him with a cock of his eyebrow.   
Tommy cleared his throat. “Yes. I don’t want to get women involved but…” He trained off as he stood and walked to the door.   
Tommy opened the door and the women from the parlor followed him in, shutting the door behind her.   
She walked forward, her face soft before she sat delicately in the seat beside Alfie with her hands in her lap.   
“Alfie this is my cousin Olivia. Olivia, Alfie.” Tommy introduced and Olivia gave Alfie a shy, polite smile.   
Alfie scratched his mustache with his thumb as he considered her before he turned a skeptical eye to Tommy.   
This woman has no business being involved in any sort of dealings or negotiations, he thought.  
“She speaks six languages other than English.” Tommy explained before he began naming them off. “Italian, French, Gaelic, Yiddish, German, and Romani, as well as can read and understand Greek.”  
Alfie looked at her again and she leaned in and whispered for everyone to hear, “I’m the smart one of the family.” To which Alfie released an unamused breath of a chuckle.   
Olivia sat quietly, an innocent air about her as she looked at Alfie with large gray eyes and then back to Tommy.   
“And the business?” Alfie asked, pointing out that Tommy hadn’t answered his questions.   
“I was given their names by a trusted friend about a piece of merchandise, and the rights to it, that they have.”  
“Mm. And how much are you paying?”   
They discussed money and when they decided on an amount, Alfie looked back at Olivia.   
“And her?” He asked nodding in her direction as he looked at Tommy.  
“She will be there as an observer. Purely to listen in if the need arises. But…” Tommy trailed off. “Because she does speak Yiddish, I hoped they might assume she was at these meetings with you. As an advisor.”  
“Fucking hell. Why?” Alfie asked with an exasperated sigh.   
“They have reservations of doing business with me because I’m a Gypsy. And-“  
“You don’t want them knowing she’s a fucking pikey as well.” Alfie rolled his eyes and sighed. After a moment, he shook his head. “No. I don’t want any part in this. I told you not to get involved with the fucking Russians and you didn’t fucking listen. Now you want to get involved with a bunch of Germans? No.”  
“Not a bunch of Germans. Just two. Two that are looking intently to get rid of what they’re selling but they’re being cautious about it.”  
“Then maybe you should be cautious about buying it.” Alfie pointed out.  
“Alfie.” Tommy said before he leaned forward in his chair. “These men are Jewish, and they want to get rid of what they have and quickly. But they don’t trust me. They won’t do this without you.”  
“Then you’re going to make this worth my fucking trouble. I want an additional 50,000 pounds.” Alfie said sternly.  
Tommy leaned back in his chair in disappointment as if Alfie had knocked the breath out of him. He rubbed his hands down his face before he said in resignation. “Fine. We are supposed to meet in London on Thursday at 8 in the evening.”  
Alfie growled, almost angry that Tommy had agreed. He looked at Olivia before he stood. “Be in Camden Town on Thursday at 6 o’clock. Don’t be fucking late.”  
“Um. Why?” She asked.  
“Well it wouldn’t make much sense to be there with me and show up with him, would it?” He barked.  
Olivia looked at him with indignation before she conceded and shook her head.  
“Right. 6 o’clock.” Alfie repeated before he left, in no better a mood than when he arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfie heard heels clicking on the concrete floor of his bakery, knowing who it was before he looked up. He took out his pocket watched and checked the time before Olivia spoke up.   
“It’s half five. I’m early.” She said pointedly with a smile.   
Alfie grunted and looked at her. Her black hair was pulled up into a tasteful updo, with the exception of a tendril that fell down to her temple, and she wore a black pencil skirt that went below her knees with a silk blouse.   
He inwardly shook his head at Tommy. This woman clearly had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She seemed modest and shy, her eyes and smile too polite.   
“So,” He started. “You know multiple languages?”   
“Yes.” She answered passively as she looked around his office.   
“And you learned that all in school?”   
She scoffed at him as she pulled her attention back to the Jewish man. “No. I don’t know. Tommy has a head for business, Linda is good with numbers. Languages have always been simple for me. I can read and understand them easily with a bit of practice.”  
“Right, well. Let’s go.” He said as he stood.  
“Shouldn’t you tell me what sort of advisor I’m supposed to be to you?” She asked but received no answer as Alfie walked out.   
She followed him out of the large factory building and to the car awaiting them. One of Alfie’s men held the door open for her and she climbed in as Alfie said something to his driver, who nodded. His driver drove them deeper into London. Alfie got out of the car as it stopped near a line of shops.   
“What are we doing here?” She asked curiously.  
“You are not wearing that” He said as he motioned to her outfit “to our meeting.”  
“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”   
“Nothing… if you’re a prude.” He replied and was rewarded with an affronted pinch of her eyebrows.  
He led her into a dress shop and walked to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper listened to him, taking in Olivia’s attire. The woman nodded before she turned and walked away.   
“Are you going to explain anything to me?” Olivia pressed. “What is my role here? And why do I need new clothes? I look professional.”  
“Do I look like a man who want’s a professional woman?”   
“Well, I assumed a businessman wants a professional advisor.”  
“You’re not my advisor.” Alfie pointed out. “If you were my advisor, I would actually have to tell you things about my business in case they question you. So, you are going to be there with me as my…” He trailed off as he searched for the appropriate word. “leman.” He finally settled on.  
Olivia immediately began to laugh. “Leman? You’re joking. No one is going to believe that we are sweethearts!”  
“Well, not if you’re wearing that.” He said giving another glare to her clothes.   
“Tommy will not be happy about this.” She pointed out and he turned as the shopkeeper began walking toward them.  
“If you’ll follow me.” The woman said to Olivia and Olivia sighed before she followed with a sour look on her face.   
“I’m not happy about any of this so I really don’t give a fuck what makes Tommy happy at the moment.” Alfie said as he stood outside her dressing room.  
“Then why not just tell him ‘no’?” She asked through the door.  
“50 thousand extra pounds.” Was his only response.   
After a few minutes of silence, Olivia piped up “I look like a whore.”  
Alfie didn’t try to hide his smirk when he responded, “Well, let’s have a look then.”  
The door opened and Olivia walked out, peeping around the store to make sure no one else could see her.  
“Perfect.” Alfie said and Olivia’s jaw dropped.  
“Perfect? Look at me!” She said gesturing to her dress. “The whole point of a drop waist is so that you can’t see my womanly curves.” She pointed out, causing Alfie to chuckle while mumbling “womanly curves”.   
“I’m not wearing this.” She said crossing her arms, causing a bit of cleavage to show just above the low square neckline.   
“Well, you aren’t wearing that bloody ensemble you walked in with.”  
“Then let’s find something that suits us both, shall we?”  
Alfie hadn’t expected her to walk out of the fitting room wearing the dress, let alone actually go to their meeting in it. He just wanted to see what she would let him get away with. He also would have loved to see the look on Tommy’s face if he had been able to convince her to wear it.   
In the end they came to an agreeance on a flattering gray dress that Alfie felt complemented her eyes and that Olivia was comfortable in.  
As they arrived at the club they were meeting at, Alfie went over the high points of their story.   
“You are Jewish, you just arrived in Camden Town, and you fancy me.” He ended his list with a cheeky grin to which she rolled her eyes.   
“What if they ask a more detailed question?” She asked.  
“Use your bloody imagination.” He said before he offered her his arm and walked toward the door.   
As the entered the lavish club that had been decided on for their meeting, Alfie scanned the room. The yellow glow from the dim lights accentuated the enthused looks of individuals half legless already, despite the early hour. He spotted Tommy sitting with two men, looking at him questioningly.   
“Show time.” He said in her ear and they approached the table.   
The three men stood in greeting. Tommy introduced Alfie to the two men, Mr. Weber and Mr. Bergmann, but refrained from mentioning Olivia.   
“And this is?” Mr. Weber asked in a thick German accent motioning to Olivia.  
“Mm.” Alfie nodded as if he had forgotten she was there. “This is Olivia. She’s here with me.”  
“And what does she do for you, Mr. Solomons?” Mr. Bergmann asked.   
Alfie gave him a telling look and the man’s neck burned red with embarrassment before he said, “I see.” He cleared his throat. “Perhaps the lady would like to go stand by the bar or dance while we talk business?”  
“Is there a problem, mate?” Alfie asked the man.  
“The seriousness of this business is not for women’s ears.” He pressed.   
“The only things she cares about tonight are the drinks and my cock.” Alfie said, waving toward the bar absently. “She won’t be paying attention to anything we are discussing. I wouldn’t have brought her with me if that were the case.” He added in offense.   
Olivia sat beside him, feeling Tommy’s glare on her and Alfie. She looked at him and held his stare for a moment before Tommy looked at the men, his jaw clenched.   
The men talked business and Olivia pretended not to listen as she drank the rum Alfie had ordered her, all the while listening intently when the two foreigners spoke their native tongue.   
The men were getting restless and it was clear they would not be reaching any sort of agreement any time soon when Mr. Weber said to his comrade in German, “I don’t trust them. I don’t trust Gypsies and the Jew is hiding something. He seems no more interested in the woman that she seems in him. They are lying. They are all spies!”   
Shit, Olivia thought. True, she wasn’t sitting close to Alfie and he had barely looked at her, but she didn’t think it was that unconvincing.   
Tommy and Alfie could tell something was going wrong but didn’t know what, and Olivia couldn’t tell them. Instead, she picked up her drink and swallowed it in one large gulp.  
“I need another drink.” She said to Alfie who looked at her curiously before he motioned to a waiter to bring her another.   
She drank her second drink quickly while the two bickering, nervous men were entangled in their conversation about whether or not Tommy and Alfie were spies and what Olivia’s role was.   
Olivia stood with her glass and said, “I’m going for another,” to Alfie before she turned and began walking toward the bar, catching Tommy’s warning look.  
The men opposite them at the table cut off from their conversation as she did and watched her walk to the bar. They had just began talking again when the barman brought her her drink. She didn’t want anymore, knowing she didn’t need to drink too much. Instead, when she was sure the men weren’t paying attention to her anymore, she poured the liquid from her glass into an empty one on a table as she passed.  
Olivia took a deep breath and started a staggered walk back to their table. As she approached, she tipped her glass up and into her mouth, appearing as if she had drank the whole glass on her way to the table.   
“Ah!” She squealed as she stumbled close to her seat and Alfie instinctually put his hand out to catch her.   
She fell into his arm and then sat in his lap. “You caught me.” She said, continuing her drunken act.   
It must have been convincing because Tommy cleared his throat in a way that let her know he was about to say something directed at her and she knew that would not help their cause.   
Before anyone could say a word, Olivia planted her lips on Alfie’s, hoping he would fall into the charade with her.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Alfie half a second to respond after the initial shock of her attack. Knowing Tommy would be unpleased, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he took control of the kiss. Unable to stop herself, Olivia found herself melting into their kiss. Her body began to warm as his tongue invaded her mouth, taking what he wanted from her.   
When Alfie pulled away from her, Olivia released a small whine of objection. Alfie looked at the glassy-eyed expression on her face as she continued to look at his lips and smiled before shooting a triumphant look in Tommy’s direction.   
Coming to herself, Olivia looked across the table at the two men.   
“You need sleep my friend.” Mr. Bergmann said before he patted the other on his shoulder, deciding their suspicions were caused by fatigue. “Come. We will meet again at another time.”  
He urged his friend up and they said their goodbyes before walking to the bar for one last drink to calm their nerves.  
Meanwhile, Tommy stared at Olivia as her ears burned red with embarrassment. Alfie, on the other hand, looked at Tommy with a conquering expression.   
“I had to…” Olivia offered finally. “They were growing suspicious. They thought we were all spies. Mr. Weber commented on the lack of affection between Alfie and I… I just….” She trailed off with a bashful shrug. “I had to.”  
“Let’s go.” Was all Tommy responded.   
Before Olivia could stand, Alfie tightened his hold on her. The two Shelby family members looked at him questioningly.   
“In case you forgot, mate, her car is at my bakery and our guests are still at the bar. If you want to shoot this deal right in the fucking head, then go ahead and have her leave with you.” Alfie said before he loosened his hold, allowing her the option to leave with her cousin.   
Tommy cleared his throat and took out a cigarette, placing it between his lips before he told Olivia, “Straight to Birmingham.” And then he turned and walked out of the club.   
After a few more moments, Alfie urged her off his lap and put a hand on her lower back. “Let’s go, treacle.”  
They walked toward the door and he looked down at her, smiling. “They’re watching.” He pointed out before he allowed his hand to drop lower, resting on her bum.   
She gave him a tight smile as they exited. As soon as they were out of the gold lined doors, she pushed his hand away.   
“Oh, don’t look so smug.” She said as she crossed her arms and continued to the car. “I only did it because they were suspicious. Next time I will just let you both fall flat.”  
“That might be why you did it, but the fact that you enjoyed it is another story.”   
“I did NOT enjoy it!” She insisted as she stopped and stared with a domineering glare.  
Alfie looked at her over imaginary glasses as his arrogant smile grew. “That little cry you let out when I stopped kissing you said otherwise.”  
Olivia’s face fell slightly as her cheeks blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stuck her nose in the air and proceeded toward the curb.  
“Where are you going?” He asked as he stopped by the car and she continued on.  
“I’m getting a cab.” She said defiantly.  
Alfie smiled. “Afraid I’ll have you out of your knickers before we get to Camden?”   
“No!” She said as she spun around.  
He gave her an unbelieving grin as his eyes twinkled with humor.  
“You certainly think a lot of yourself, don’t you?”   
Alfie didn’t respond, he simply tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows as his smile remained plastered on his lips.  
“I’ll have you know, sir,” She said in mock respect. “That kiss wasn’t even very good.”  
Alfie inclined his head toward her.  
“It wasn’t.” She insisted with a firm expression. “So you can take that smile and-“  
Before she could finish her sentence, Alfie grabbed her and pushed her against the car. He grabbed her face in his hands and shoved his mouth on hers. Instantly, Olivia moaned into the deep, passionate kiss. He dominated her mouth with his and he felt her breasts press into his chest, her nipples hardening.   
Alfie pulled back, leaving her breathless and he said, “I could have you begging me to get between your legs so quickly, you’d be screaming my name before your cousin could light his fucking cigarette.”  
Olivia blinked as she registered his words before she pushed him away. “You’re wrong.”  
“Care to make a wager on that then?” He asked as she began walking around the car.  
“What?” Olivia stopped and looked at him angrily.  
“You heard me.” He replied. “I bet I could have you begging me to be inside you before this little deal is done with the Germans.”  
She scoffed and shook her head. “I would NEVER beg for you.”  
“Prove it.” He said confidently.  
Olivia hesitated before saying, “Fine. But when I win… you pay for me to go on holiday. All expenses paid. Including the shopping.”  
Alfie laughed. “And when I win?”   
“IF you somehow manage to catch me when I am mentally incapacitated then you get to sleep with me. That is the reward.”  
“Now who’s thinking highly of themself?”  
“And the satisfaction of knowing you slept with Tommy’s cousin.” She offered.  
“And I get to tell him about our little bet and how you lost within the first week.”  
She scoffed again. “Fine, you get to tell him. Not that it will matter because you won’t win. Otherwise, you keep your mouth shut.”  
“No sex.”   
“What?” She shot at him.  
“I’m not going to get you going then let you seek relief with someone else to win this fucking thing.”  
She swallowed. “Fine. But neither do you.”  
Alfie laughed.  
“Fair is fair.”  
He rolled his eyes before finally saying “Deal.” and extending his hand to her.  
Olivia gave him an arrogant smile and grabbed his hand in a competitive shake.


	4. Chapter 4

After their shake, Olivia sat in the car next to Alfie as they drove to her automobile. Because she knew Alfie would try to win their bet as soon as possible, simply because he wanted to throw it in Tommy’s face, Olivia had swatted Alfie’s hand away from her lap twice before they arrived. Of course, Alfie’s cocky smile never wavered, knowing he would win eventually.  
As she came to Birmingham, the last thing she wanted to do was see Tommy. Assuming he would be waiting at her house to ensure she had followed his instruction, she drove past her house to her Aunt’s.   
“Shit.” Olivia mumbled as she stopped at Polly’s.   
She leaned her head back against the seat as she stared at Tommy’s car. She groaned and let her head hang for a moment before she took a deep breath and got out of the car.   
Her eyelids sagged as she walked in the door.   
“You came straight back to Birmingham.” Tommy needlessly pointed out.  
“You told me to.” She responded, her irritation evident.   
Tommy and Polly both looked at her with raised eyebrows as she was usually the mellow one of the family.   
They stared at one another before Olivia released a deep sigh.  
“It was a simple kiss. I don’t know how else I was supposed to change their minds. Also, in case you didn’t notice, it worked.”  
“Why were you not there as his advisor?” Tommy asked.  
“He didn’t want to tell me anything about his business so he decided I should be his ‘leman’.”  
“His-“ Polly cut herself off as she looked at Tommy with pursed lips as her eyebrows flew to her hairline.  
Tommy shook his head and Olivia could have sworn she saw small humor lines crease his face.   
“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” Tommy said with a shrug. “I’ll call Alfie in the morning and talk it over with him.”  
At that, Olivia perked up. “Talk what over?”   
“Going forward and how he plans to have you at every meeting. Also a few rules.”  
“Rules..” Olivia repeated quietly.   
“You honestly believe Alfie Solomons will follow whatever rules you lay down? He will intentionally break them all.” Polly pointed out.   
Tommy inclined his head, knowing his aunt was right… But, he had to try.  
__________________________________  
“Well, hello there, treacle.” Alfie said as he put his pencil down and looked up at her.   
“Lover.” Olivia greeted cheekily.  
The corners of Alfie’s lips turned up. “Come to make good on that?”   
Olivia laughed. “You wish. What am I really doing here?”  
“Well, I have to keep up appearances, don’t I?”  
She looked at him questioningly.   
“If we are to be involved, we would have to be seen in public.”  
Olivia chuckled humorlessly. “What? I can’t go out with you in public.”  
“Why not?”  
“Tommy would fall out! Not to mention he has rules for you and I to-“  
“Fuck off.” Alfie said with a wave of his hand. “What happens if the Germans start asking questions around London and find out we have never been spotted together? You said yourself, they think we are spies.”  
Olivia rolled her eyes. “They’re antsy. And frightened, though I don’t know why. But the point is, they aren’t going to be asking questions. The next time you meet, you will all reach an agreement and you will be paying to send me on holiday to Spain or somewhere.”  
“I am nothing but a thorough businessman. I have to make sure every avenue is explored and if this falls through simply because something as small as an evening together was forgotten…” Alfie trailed off with a shrug.  
“You just want to win our bet.”  
“And you don’t want to go because you know I will.” He challenged.  
“And if Tommy finds out?”  
“You let me deal with your cousin.” Alfie said as he stood.  
“Easy for you to say.” She mumbled as she followed him out of his factory building.  
They walked toward his car when she suddenly turned from him and started walking toward her own car.  
“Where are you going?” He asked.  
“Ha. If you thought I was actually going to agree to your little charade, you seriously underestimate my intelligence.” She said, never looking back. “See you at the next meeting.” She waved.  
“Well, I guess our guests are the only ones that are frightened.”   
Olivia turned. “What are you talking about?” She asked with a hand on her hip.  
“I knew you Shelby’s didn’t like to lose but I never pegged you lot for being cowards.”   
“Cowards?” She responded shrilly before she scoffed. “I am not a coward!”  
“Prove it.” Alfie challenged.  
“Fine!” She said before she put her nose in the air and began walking to his car, giving him a pointed look as she climbed it.  
_____________________________________-  
“I hate you.” She growled.  
“Nonsense. You fancy me, otherwise you wouldn’t have stepped out with me tonight.” Alfie said as he leaned forward and took a large bite of his food.  
“I stepped out with you because you conned me into it.” She sneered.  
Alfie laughed.  
“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. Candles, food, red wine… If you think you can serenade me into bed, think again.”  
“Mm.” He grunted as he brought his wine to his mouth. “I don’t sing.”   
“You know what I mean.”  
“I like red wine as much as the next lad.” He shrugged.  
“So does my aunt. And the next morning she can’t remember the name of the man next to her, or what they did.”   
“Are you like your aunt?” Alfie asked as he leaned toward her, a slight twinkle in his eye.  
Unable to contain her smile, Olivia replied, “No.”  
“So, why is she not in charge of your little family business?”  
“She is. She just allows Tommy to believe otherwise.” Olivia laughed.  
“And what about your parents? Tommy’s?”  
“My mum ran off after I was born, and my dad died attempting to steal a horse. Tommy’s mum and dad are both gone.”   
“And your father was a Shelby?”   
“Yes, the oldest. But he wasn’t extremely bright.”  
“And yet, he has a daughter that can speak multiple languages and can convince a group of men that she is fond of extremely attractive Jews.” Alfie said, giving her a look that almost took her breath away… almost.  
After they ate, Alfie drove her to a club where they drank at a booth in the corner. Olivia sat across from him, refusing to sit on the same side as Alfie.   
“You know, you can relax.” Alfie pointed out as he motioned to her untouched drink.  
“I am relaxed.” She said defensively.  
This isn’t working, Alfie thought to himself.   
“C’mon.” He said as he finished his drink and stood.  
“Where are we going?”   
Alfie didn’t respond as he led her out of the building.   
“We just sat down.” She said, awaiting an explanation.   
“I know. I want to show you something.”   
They got back in the car and Alfie drove toward Camden Town, leaving her confused when he passed straight through and to a field with two horses that looked at them before returning to their grass.  
“Where are we?” She asked.  
“My favorite piece of land.” Alfie answered as he began walking toward a tree on a small hill.  
“This is yours?”   
Alfie nodded.   
“Are those your horses?”   
“No, they’re wild.”  
“Really?” She asked with wide eyes.  
“Nah.” He said with a small shake of his head, shooting an ornery smile in her direction and Olivia rewarded him with a roll of her eyes.  
Alfie grunted as he sat under the tree, Olivia following his lead.   
“It’s peaceful.” Olivia said looking at him curiously.  
“Mm.” Alfie grunted quietly as he watched his horses graze.  
She watched the fireflies blink throughout the field and the pair fell into a serene silence as the sounds of the city were drowned out by the sounds of nature.   
“Sometimes this is the only place I can go to get some fucking quiet.” Alfie admitted as their heads were leaned against the tree.  
“If this were mine, I would never want to leave.” Olivia said as she turned her head to look at him.   
They stared at each other with soft eyes and Olivia could feel the attraction pulling her head toward his.   
One kiss won’t hurt. She thought before their lips met.   
Their kiss was gentle, much like their night had turned out to be. After a moment, Alfie deepened the kiss, his tongue yearning to taste her. The warm night was replicated in the flush of Olivia’s cheeks as Alfie once again pulled from her a passion that left her breathless. She moaned as his hand, which had been on the small of her back, moved up and palmed her breast. She began to lay back, Alfie following on top of her.   
She bit his lip as their passion grew hotter, more demanding and Alfie’s hand moved from her breast to the inside of her knee. He trailed kisses over her jaw and onto her neck as his hand slowly moved up her thigh.   
As his fingers entered the leg of her knickers, she said breathlessly, “Alfie… take me…”  
He smiled on her neck.  
“To my car.” She finished in a stern voice and Alfie clenched his jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia laughed as Alfie shot her nasty looks.   
“You didn’t honestly believe it would be that easy, did you?” She asked as she wiped the tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks. “A fancy dinner and a night under the stars?” She said before she snorted, unable to control her laughter.   
He stopped jerkily beside her car, almost throwing her into the window.  
“Fuck off.” He growled.  
“Alfie..” She said with a smile, realizing she had struck a nerve.  
“Fuck. Off.” He repeated, staring at her angrily.   
“Should I expect another invite to keep up appearances?” She asked innocently and only received a glare in response. “Didn’t think so.” She mumbled as she got out of his car.  
He barely waited for both of her feet to hit the pavement before he sped away from her and she shook her head in amusement.   
Later that night, Alfie sat in his sitting room with a drink in hand. He had been so close and then she had spun everything so quick.   
“Perhaps I should show her what she’s missing.” Alfie said aloud as a crooked grin captured his face.   
____________________________________________  
Tommy quickly set up another meeting, hoping that they could complete the transaction and move on.   
Olivia arrived at Alfie’s, ready to go to their meeting to eaves drop. When she walked in his factory, she expected him to still be angry with her, but when he saw her, he smiled. He held up a finger to let her know he would be another minute and she nodded.  
As he hung up the telephone, he came toward her and before she could say a word, he pushed her against the door frame and gave her a deep sultry kiss. When he pulled back, Olivia was breathless.  
“You look lovely.” He said as if nothing had happened.  
“I-I do?” She said, her mind spinning before she cleared her throat and said. “Yes. I-I do.” With a wavering confidence.  
“Shall we?” He said as he motioned toward the exit.  
When they arrived at the club, Alfie released a low growl as he looked toward their party. They were sitting a round table set for five and a man that had not been at the last meeting was eyeing him.   
Alfie put his hand on the small of Olivia’s back and ushered her to the group.  
“We apologize, Mr. Solomons.” The new man said when they walked up. “But it appears we only have enough chairs for one. Your.. guest.. is more than welcome to join mine at that table over there.” He said in a thick German accent as he pointed to a table with a woman sitting by herself.   
Alfie eyed the table and then eyed the man before he pulled out the chair and sat, “’S alright, mate.” He pulled Olivia to his lap. “We only need one.”  
Olivia’s back was to Tommy as she sat dutifully on Alfie’s lap with her arm around his neck.   
“It does not do well to mix business with pleasure.” The man pointed out.  
Alfie stared at the man and made a show of running his hand up the inside of her knee, stopping once his hand was just under her skirt. “I think we have a different opinion on that, mate.”  
Olivia tensed as her breathing became tight. After a moment of Alfie’s hand not moving, she relaxed slightly. Alfie and the man stared at each other, waiting for the other to break. When neither did, Tommy cleared his throat.   
“So, Mr….?”  
“Richter.” The man said, holding his stare to Alfie’s before finally looking at Tommy.   
“Herr Richter is my cousin. He discovered we were attempting to sell our product and wanted to lend a business mind.” Mr. Weber said.  
Olivia could feel Alfie’s tension as she sat on his lap. When it seemed his anger was starting to dissipate, his hand began to move. Olivia’s eyes went round for a moment as she felt his hand begin to slowly slide up her thigh. She looked at him, but he didn’t meet her eyes. Instead, his hand stilled before he very gently ran his middle finger up her slit on the outside of her knickers.   
Olivia released a small gasp as her breathing became shaky. The touch was so light, she wasn’t completely sure it had happened until Alfie leaned forward and whispered in Yiddish, “Quiet or your cousin will know.”  
She started to shoot him a stern look to stop when he applied a bit more pressure to her clit. Her lips parted as her breaths shallowed. She could feel moisture pooling between her legs as his finger rubbed small circles on her swelling nub. He continued, only pausing to once again run his finger along her.   
Fuck. She thought as she fought the urge to shift her hips, wanting more friction. She saw the slight smile that played at the edge of his lips when he felt her knickers moisten. He drew lazy circles on her knickers, around her entrance before moving up to play tantalizingly with her bud.   
Olivia’s body warmed as he tormented her, giving light lazy touches until he began to withdraw his hand. Instinctually, she squeezed her thighs together. Accepting her plea, he moved his hand up again and began to play with her, this time giving more pressure to his subtle movements.   
She tried to contain her breathing, not wanting the men, especially Tommy, to know what was happening. Alfie heard her swallow hard and looked at her to see her eyelids droop as her buildup started. He could tell she was biting the inside of her bottom lip as she delicately shifted her hips, unable to help herself.   
She could feel her buildup starting low in her stomach when suddenly, Alfie’s hand stopped. She looked at him and found an angry expression on his face. It was then she realized she hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation, which would get her in trouble with Tommy.   
“You what?” Alfie asked, blinking his eyes as he extended his ear to the men as if he hadn’t heard them correctly.   
“We want twice what you offered.” Mr. Richter said.  
“That’s a good fucking deal.” Alfie pointing at the man.  
“We have other buyers in mind willing to pay more.” Mr. Richter shrugged.  
“Is that so?”   
“Yes.” Richter said simply.   
Olivia locked her eyes on Alfie when she heard Weber speaking German.   
“We need to get rid of it.”  
“We will take these men for all their worth.” Richter said.  
“This is no time to be greedy. We-“  
“Are not going to allow these fuckers to have that license. Look at them!”  
“We just need to get rid of it!” Weber spat.  
“I want to ruin him.” Richter said quietly, looking at Alfie spitefully. “I want to ruin both of them.”  
Olivia tried to communicate with her eyes and Alfie seemed to understand that. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her neck and whispered, “Alright?”  
She laughed playfully and shook her head, “No.” As she put her nose on his as if attempting to resist kissing him.   
“Right, well.” Alfie said to the group as he eyed Olivia hungrily, “I do have another appointment. I’m sure we can pick this up at another time.”  
When Alfie looked at her, Olivia’s mouth went dry. Alfie led her off his lap and began to leave when the men stopped him.  
“Where are you going?” Richter asked, affronted.  
“I’m going to have a fuck. You are asking for a lot of money. I’m not sure I’m interested. I will have to think it over and I think best when my face is buried in her tits.” Alfie said, pointing to Olivia, whose ears burned red. “We’ll talk later Tommy.”  
He led her out of the club and into the car, his driver close behind.   
He got in the back after her, “What happened?” he asked as he turned in the seat to face her.   
“The new man was talking about wanting to ruin you and Tommy.” She answered. “H-he..” She paused as Alfie leaned in and ran his nose on the edge of her ear before he kissed under her lobe, his hand going to the inside of her knee. “H-he, um, doesn’t want t-to, um,..”   
Alfie’s hand moved up her thighs, reaching her still soaked knickers quickly. He suckled her neck and before she could stop herself, she leaned her head over to give him better access. He slowly moved his mouth back up to hers, not wanting to leave any marks on her neck for Tommy to find… yet. When his lips reached hers, she put a hand on the nape of his neck and kissed him hard while his fingers began to tease her core.   
She moaned into his mouth as he slid a finger inside her. His finger reached deep inside her before he pulled it out and inserted a second. Olivia kissed him hungrily as she began to move her hips, riding his fingers. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly as her former buildup resurfaced.   
“I could do very naughty things to you if you would let me.” Alfie whispered in a husky voice.   
“Fuck yes.” She moaned as her walls began to shake around his fingers.  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Alfie cooed.  
“Yes!” She said as Alfie shifted.   
He didn’t particularly like the idea of fucking her in the car with his driver in the front seat but if she said yes, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to win.   
“Wait..” She said, coming back to herself. “No…”  
“No?” He said as his hand slowed.  
“No, but- but please. Don’t stop what you’re doing.” She whined with pleading eyes.  
On a whim, Alfie decided to let her have what she wanted. He pushed his fingers inside her quickly, using his thumb to rub circles on her clit.   
“Oh, my-!” She moaned before an urgent, “Oh, fuck!”  
“If I can make you feel this with my hand, imagine what I can make you feel with my cock.” Alfie said seductively in her ear, pushing her over the edge.   
He rubbed her until she had came down from her orgasm, all the while watching her face and the rise and fall of her breasts.  
When she finally opened her eyes, she blinked up at him as she attempted to catch her breath.  
Olivia moved away from him, smoothing her hair and her skirt, embarrassed that she had almost given in to him. They remained quiet when the car was parked, and Alfie followed her to her car.  
“There’s more where that came from.” He offered casually, knowing she wouldn’t allow herself to have it.  
Olivia cleared her throat, “I need to go. I have to tell Tommy what they said. Do you want to know the rest?”   
Alfie shook his head as he scrunched his nose and the edges of his lips turned down dramatically. “No. I’ll find out from Tommy.”  
“You will?” She asked in shock.   
“Yes.” Alfie leaned forward and gave her a deep, almost soothing kiss before turning and walking away from her.  
Olivia watched him walk away before turning and getting into her car. She sat behind the wheel, looked at his disappearing silhouette before looking straight ahead and asking, “What the fuck just happened?” in utter confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia went home, knowing Tommy would be waiting for her. He looked at her questioningly when she walked in and she explained what had been said at their meeting.   
“Why would he want to ruin you?” Olivia asked.  
Tommy shook his head. “I don’t know.” He ran his hand down his face before he resigned for the night and left.  
__________________________________  
Olivia sat in the back of Alfie’s car, Alfie’s hand up her skirt.   
“Say yes, Olivia.” Alfie ordered in a gravely voice.  
“Yes.” She breathed as she closed her eyes.   
Alfie withdrew his hand and Olivia’s eyes sprung open. Immediately she was inside a dark bedroom, a fire and candles giving a soft glow on the man before her. Alfie stood at the end of the bed, his shirt off, staring at her like a predator as she lay spread on the bed. She tried to move but found her limbs chained to the bed. She looked at her hands before looking back at him, while Alfie slowly crawled on the bed over her, ready to devour her.   
“I can do bad things to you, if you would just let me.” He said in her ear. “Just say yes.”  
“Yes.” She heard her voice echo.  
Olivia woke with a start, her body covered in sweat. “No.” She whispered. “No.” She repeated. “No.” She said sternly for the third time.   
After a cold shower, where she berated herself for her dream, and the wetness she found between her legs when she awoke, Olivia ate breakfast and went to the family gambling den.  
“Are you alright? You seem flushed?” Ada asked when Olivia walked in.  
“No, I don’t!” Olivia shot at her quickly, attempting to hide her guilt.   
The room looked at her curiously before she awkwardly walked past everyone to her station to take bets over the phone. When she saw Tommy that evening, she asked him when their next meeting would be and he informed her that their guests had to go back to Germany to take care of a family matter and wouldn’t be back for a few weeks.   
Shit. She thought to herself as she walked into her house. She wanted their bet to be over. She hadn’t expected it to last even this long. Olivia knew Alfie wouldn’t give up, and a few extra weeks was not in her favor.   
As she suspected, Alfie had sent her a letter inviting her up to Camden in three days. She knew after their last interaction that he was expecting this to be the last night of their bet. When she walked into his office, he sat looking at papers on his desk. After a few minutes of not acknowledging her presence, Olivia cleared her throat.  
“Mm?” Alfie grunted, still not looking up at her.   
“I’m here.” Olivia pointed out in irritation.  
“Mhm.” Alfie grunted in acknowledgment.   
“Am I here just to watch you work?”   
Alfie sighed in exasperation as he finally looked at her.  
“Well?” She asked.  
“Right.” He said as he stood. “Let’s go.”  
“Where?”   
He walked past her without answering her question and she was forced to follow the silent Alfie to his car.   
They walked into the small restaurant and sat down. The waitress walked to their table and smiled salaciously at Alfie. Alfie reciprocated the woman’s interested look with a crooked smile.   
“Do you see anything you’d like?” The waitress asked motioning to the menu as she bent over their table, clearly offering more than just food.  
Olivia gave a distasteful expression before her mouth fell open as she watched Alfie lean back in his seat to make a point of looking the waitress over.   
“Mm.” He grunted in appreciation with a nod of his head as his eyes ran over the woman’s bum.  
“Oh?” The waitress asked as she turned and opened her body to him, giving him a chance to appreciate her bust.   
“Yes.” Alfie said, taking what she offered. “But for now, we will have the chicken.”   
The woman nodded before sauntering away, giving Alfie a show as she walked away, which he watched in its entirety.  
Olivia scowled at him as she watched him watch the waitress.   
“Perhaps I should leave and let her take my place at the table.” Olivia offered, her eyebrows flying to her hairline.   
“Hm?” Alfie asked as if he had forgotten she was there.  
Olivia was confused. Last time they had been together he was attentive and focused on her and her pleasure. This time, he acted as if she wasn’t in England, let alone sitting beside him.  
“Why am I here, Alfie?”   
“Appearances.” He answered with a shrug.  
“What does that matter? They went back to Germany.” She pointed out.  
“They’ll be back.”  
“Speaking of coming back.” Olivia mumbled as she noticed the waitress walking their direction.   
The woman held out a piece of paper to Alfie, who took it and read it.   
“My address.” She explained. “I’m off by eleven most nights. Feel free to pop by any time.”  
“It’d be my pleasure.” Alfie said, giving her a knowing look.  
“That I can guarantee.” The waitress said before she walked away again.  
Olivia’s ears burned red with anger; her jaw clenched as she shot daggers at him.  
“What’s your fucking problem?” Alfie asked as if it really didn’t matter.  
“My problem? My problem?” Olivia scoffed. “You might as well bend her over our table now.” She said throwing her napkin on the table as she stood.  
“Where are you going?”   
“Back to Birmingham to give you and your whore the evening alone!” She growled as she marched to the exit.   
Alfie threw a few pounds on the table and followed her.   
“Will you slow down?”  
“No! What happened to our wager? Hmm? The deal was, you try and have sex with me, and I try to resist. But neither of us are supposed to be having sex with other people.”  
“So, you are angry that I am not trying to seduce you?” he asked with a bored expression.  
“No! I’m only saying last week you had your hand up my skirt and this week it’s as if I don’t even exist!”  
“And you want me to put my hand back up your skirt then?” He asked as if he were impatiently waiting for her to get to the point.  
“No!”  
“Then what do you fucking want? I don’t have all fucking night to play whatever game you’re having a go at.”  
She blinked up at him. “Just take me to my car.” She finally said as she turned and continued walking to his.  
Alfie parked in front of his bakery and Olivia slammed the door before she turned to glare at him. He began walking toward the door leading up to his house above the bakery, taking out the waitresses address and looking at it.  
“Well goodnight.” She said pointedly.  
“Mm.” He grunted with a wave over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at her.   
She stood for a moment, staring at him with shock before she opened her car door and got behind the wheel. She could feel warm tears behind her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was frustrated and felt rejected.   
Had he grown bored of their wager? Did he no longer have any interest in her? Perhaps her dreams had led her to reimagine their time together.  
She furrowed her brow as anger made its way to the surface. “I’m a fucking Shelby.” She said to the night air. “I have perfect breasts, a lovely bum, and I’m a damn good shag! Who does he think he is turning me away like that without even trying!?”  
She glared up at the light that had just turned on in Alfie’s house. Letting her emotions take over, she threw her keys in her bag, slammed her car door, and made her way to Alfie’s door.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfie heard the hard knocks on his door as he poured himself a drink. A broad smile bloomed on his face as he waited. His guest knocked again. He took a drink of his whiskey and put his glass down before he straightened his face and walked to the door.   
When he opened the door, he found a determined looking Olivia standing with her arms crossed. She didn’t wait for an invitation before she brushed past him into the parlor.  
“I’m out of petrol.” She said.  
“What?” He asked, masking his amusement at her excuse.  
“I’m out of petrol. I can’t very well leave if my car won’t run, can I?” She said, walking further into the sitting room.  
“I have some petrol.” He said and reached for his coat.  
“Honestly, it’s very late and I’m exhausted. I should probably just stay in Camden Town tonight.” She said with a putout sigh.  
“Stay in Camden?” He repeated. “Where?”  
Olivia shrugged. “Here will do. I just need a bath and I’ll be off to bed.”  
“Here? You want to stay here, at my house?”  
“No, I don’t want to stay. But what choice do I have, really? No petrol, it’s late and I’m extremely fatigued. It wouldn’t be safe for me to drive back tonight.”  
“Right.” He said, now having great difficulty hiding his smirk. “Won’t your family be expecting you back tonight?”   
“I didn’t tell them where I was going today, did I?” She answered peevishly. “Now… Will you show me to the bath or not?”   
Alfie’s lip twitched as he escorted her to his bathroom since the bathtub was larger.   
“Thank you.” She said as she began to undo her dress.   
Alfie walked out, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide his amusement, which further frustrated Olivia.   
He wasn’t even going to make some crude response about helping or watching or joining? She wondered as she aggressively tore off her dress.  
She sat in the warm water, thinking her plan over. Other than coming in, announcing she was staying and asking for a bath, she had nothing. She fully expected this to be all she needed to do to peak his interest again. It was insulting to have him lose interest so quickly. As she stood and stepped out of the tub, she reached for a towel and froze, a mischievous grin enveloping her face.  
__________________________________________  
Alfie sat in the sitting room, drinking his whiskey and reading a book when he saw movement on the other side of the room. He tipped his glass, pouring the liquid into his mouth when he looked up and froze.   
Olivia stood naked and wet in his doorway.   
“I just remembered I don’t have a change of clothes. Do you have something I can wear to bed?” She asked innocently.  
He swallowed his drink hard, never taking his eyes off her, and nodded slowly. Alfie put his glass down and stood, his cock stiffening as he walked toward her. He walked past her and lead the way to his bedroom. He pulled open a drawer from his chest of drawers and handed her an ivory colored shirt of his with three buttons at the top of the chest. She looked at the shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving the top buttons undone, exposing her cleavage.   
Alfie inwardly cursed as the ivory shirt quickly became transparent on her breasts from the water on her body.   
“Where will I be sleeping tonight?” Olivia asked dreamily.   
You won’t be. Alfie answered in his head.   
“I have a guest room. However, my bed is more comfortable.” He said looking deep in her eyes.   
“I would love to sleep in your bed.” She said seductively. “Can I have a glass of water?”  
Alfie nodded and turned to go get her a drink. When he came back, he found his bedroom door closed and released a low growl. Locked.   
“Damn.” He said under his breath as he shook his head. “How did I fall for that one?”  
“Goodnight!” He heard her yell through the door.  
This isn’t over yet, treacle. He mentally told her.   
The next morning, Olivia woke to Alfie’s shower running. She looked toward the open bedroom door and then to the bathroom door, which was also open. When the water turned off, she scrambled out of bed.   
“Good morning, treacle. Sleep well?” He asked, startling a gasp out of her as she attempted to make her escape into the sitting room.  
She turned around to find him drying his hair before he turned his task to drying his very naked body.  
“Um.. Yes.” She said, trying and failing to keep her eyes away from the large erection he was sporting.  
The corner of his mouth twitched as he walked toward her, only stopping when she was against the wall and the tip of his erection was centimeters away from her. “Good.” He said before he looked at her body. “I need my shirt.”  
“Right.” She said as she sidestepped him, careful not to sweep his member in the process. “I.. um… just need to get dressed.” She quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her.   
“You do realize I have keys to every room in this house, don’t you?” He pointed out through the door. “If I wanted to come in, I could.”  
Olivia looked nervously at the door, her mouth dry after seeing him naked and her core throbbing with need at being so close to him. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment as she put on her bra and slip. “So, since you aren’t, does that mean you forfeit our bet?” She yelled as she pulled her dress over her head.  
She heard him snort a laugh as his response before the metal clank of the key fitting inside the lock drew her attention.   
“Not. Happening.” He said as he gazed at her with a naughty expression.  
Alfie grinned as her eyes flicked once again to his cock, making it twitch in anticipation. He stalked toward her again, pinning her against the wall once more. This time he put his hands on the wall on each side of her head.  
He stared in her eyes, watching them darken with lust and her chest heave with quick and heavy breaths. He didn’t touch her, didn’t kiss her, he merely stood here, staring at her until she couldn’t take it any longer. Olivia put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward her.   
She kissed him frantically and Alfie wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Olivia moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection on her stomach. Alfie put his other hand at the hem of the back of her skirt and reached up, feeling her naked bum. He pulled her as close as he could before he bent and grabbed her thighs, picking her up. He walked out of the bathroom and laid her on his bed.   
“Wait…” He heard her say as he began to crawl over her, and he knew if he tried to get inside her right now, she would tell him to stop. Deciding it would be best to drive her to the edge so she would forget she didn’t want him to win, he crept down on the bed and pushed her hem up to her stomach.  
“Alfie, I- Oh fuck!” She groaned as he ran his tongue up her slit.   
She had already been wet but when he licked her, she completely melted. She widened her legs and shifted her hips, silently asking for more. Alfie didn’t disappoint. He immediately eased his tongue inside her, earning an approving moan. He continued to slowly use his mouth on her until he heard her breath, “More.”  
“I can give you more…” Alfie answered, looking up at her. “All you have to do is ask.” He said as he slowly moved up her body until he was looking down at her face. “Ask me, Olivia.” He said, moving his hips so the underside of his cock ran between her slit to caress her sensitive nub.   
She whined, her brow furrowing as she tried to fight the urge to say yes. He shifted his hips again and felt her legs tremble. She was close. Olivia writhed beneath him, riding his shaft. Alfie clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside her.   
“Do it. Ask me. Put us both out of our misery.” He said in her ear as her legs shook more.   
“I-I-… Oh my god!” She said when he couldn’t help himself and he thrusted, his shaft rubbing her perfectly, causing her to explode underneath him.   
Alfie released a small growl. He didn’t mean to let her get so close before she could beg him to be inside her. He put his hands between her legs and put a finger inside her, hoping he could build her up again.   
Olivia kissed him as she grabbed ahold of him and squeezed, causing him to hiss in a breath. She moved her hand up and down his length before moving down the bed. She urged Alfie to lay back and he did as he groaned, with pleasure as she took him in her mouth. She sucked on him and squeezed him, causing him to close his eyes. When she felt his hips tighten, she knew he was close. She pushed him closer and closer to his own release.   
If he couldn’t be inside her and win their bet, this was by far the best alternative. Alfie was right on the edge when suddenly, Olivia stopped, releasing him from her mouth and said, “Well, I best be off.”  
Alfie’s eyes sprung open and he stared at her with shock as she quickly got off the bed.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Alfie snapped as he jumped off the bed to follow her.  
“Home.” She shrugged.   
“HOME?” he barked as he gripped himself, his poor cock forgotten.   
“Yes.” She said nonchalantly. “We should do this again sometime.”   
“You- You’re leaving?” He said as he got off the bed to follow her.   
“Yes.” She repeated as she came to the exit and turned around.   
She froze. Alfie’s face was so red, it was almost purple, and his body shook with anger.  
“You-“ He started to say but his words were drowned out by his rage.  
“Are you alright? You seem a bit…. Frustrated.” She said with a malicious grin.  
Alfie held a hand up as if he were going to grab her face or strangle her before he fisted it and then pointed at her. “You don’t come again, until I am inside you.” He said in a low, dangerous voice between gritted teeth.  
“I think I’ll take my trip to Greece.” She said thoughtfully before catching the murderous look in his eye.   
“Get. Out.” Was all he could say, and she knew better than to argue.   
Olivia quickly opened the door and rushed down the stairs, hearing it slam behind her before she heard glass breaking.  
She stopped and turned to look at the door. She chuckled, proud of herself for winning this round before proceeding to her car and to Birmingham.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia drove home with a smile. She knew driving Alfie to the edge without allowing him to climax was cruel, but she didn’t mind. Next time he won’t be so friendly with other women in front of me. she thought to herself.   
Meanwhile, Alfie stewed in his sitting room, too angry to do anything about his still throbbing erection. Fine. He thought angrily. If that is the game she wants to play….a smirk crossed his lips as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
____________________________________  
Two days later, Olivia walked into the gambling den and to her desk.  
When she sat down, Finn walked in. “Letter for you.” He said as he extended it to her.  
“For me? Here?” She said as she pinched her eyebrows together.  
“Has your name on it.” Finn said with a shrug.  
Looking at it, she recognized the handwriting. “Thank you.” She said absently to her young cousin and then began to tear open the letter.  
Why on earth would he send me a letter here? She questioned angrily. Tommy, Polly, anyone could have opened and read it. Tommy especially since he knows Alfie’s handwriting. She seethed.  
She unfolded the letter and began to read.

Olivia,

I am sitting in my office, thoughts of you from last night swirling around my mind. The way you taste on my tongue and how you melt from the touch of my hand have my cock responding even as I sit here. I want nothing more than to bury my face between your….

Olivia’s lips parted. “Holy shit.” She whispered as she continued to read Alfie’s detailed letter of where wants to put his face and what he would do while it was there. Her eyes were glued to the paper as her face began to burn from the heat the letter gave off. She swallowed hard and squeezed her thighs together.   
“Morning.” Tommy said as he stood in her doorway, startling her.  
“Nothing!” She blurted.  
Tommy stared at her in confusion. “Are you alright?”   
“Yes, I’m grea- I’m g-, everything is… um, everything is fine. Mhm.” She stammered, nodding her head profusely.  
“Who’s the letter from?” He asked as he looked at the letter in her hands.  
“Um, nobody.” She said as she put it down and moved papers to cover it. “Just the average letter, you know. A bid and- and all.”  
“Who’s bid?”  
“Do you ask everybody so many questions?” She snapped. “I’m only trying to do my job!”   
Olivia stood and grabbed the door, shutting it in Tommy’s face. He stood outside the door, trying to understand his cousin’s reaction.   
“Women.” John said as she shook his head. “They’re all barking.”  
Tommy nodded his agreeance and proceeded with his brother to look at the bets.  
When Tommy had walked away from her door, Olivia uncovered the letter and continued reading. She squeezed her thighs, hoping it would relieve some of the tingling and desire.  
Just stop reading. She told herself, but she couldn’t. She read the letter three times before she finally folded it and put it back in the envelope. She thought of the fireplace just outside of her office and knew what she should do. She should burn it, and then berate Alfie for sending it to Watery Lane… But instead, she stuffed the envelope and its contents in her pocket. 

For the remainder of the day, she thought about the letter and the steam it seemed to produce all over her body. She could feel it in her pocket, waiting for her, almost calling her to read it again.  
That evening, she sat on the sofa staring at her book. Groaning after reading the same page three times, she shut the book and pulled the letter out of her pocket. She looked around guiltily before opening and beginning to read. She slowly laid herself down on her sofa as she read her favorite parts of the letter, allowing her hand to skim down and over her own breasts, feeling her nipples through the fabric. Her hand trailed down and eventually went up between her thighs.   
She released a moan before she let out a scream as her telephone rang. Quickly, she stood and smoothed her skirt as if the person on the other end of the receiver could see her.  
“Hello?” She answered.  
“You sound out of breath.” The gravely voice on the other end pointed out.  
“No, I don’t.” She snapped defensively. “And what do you think you are doing sending me letters like that to Watery Lane? If Tommy had seen it, he would have recognized your handwriting!”  
“How many times have you read it?” Alfie asked, ignoring her and Olivia could hear his smile.  
She scoffed, “I started reading and then stopped on the second line.” She lied. “It was wildly inappropriate!”  
“No. But the one you’ll receive tomorrow is.”  
Olivia froze, “T-Tomorrow?” She licked her lips.  
“Of course, I sent it off this morning. I thought you should know everything you are missing by fighting to win this wager.”  
“W-what’s in it?”   
Alfie’s smile grew when he heard the longing in her voice. “You’ll find out when it arrives. I’m also sending you a small…. Well… no it’s not small, is it?” He paused to chuckle, “Be expecting a parcel.”  
“You can’t send letters and things to Watery Lane, someone will notice!”  
“Goodnight, Olivia.” Alfie said in a husky voice, “You know where to find me when you finally admit you need me.”  
“I do not.” She said, but the call was disconnected before she finished.  
She sat down in her armchair and stared at the telephone, then to the letter that had fallen to the floor. “I do not.” She whispered as if attempting to convince herself.  
The next day, Olivia’s heart raced as Finn went around with the post.  
“Do I have anything?” Olivia asked as he passed by her door.  
“No. Not today.”  
“Good. Thank you.” She said, confused.  
Shrugging it off, she decided Alfie was either lying or the letter had gotten delayed. After work she went to the Garrison with her family and enjoyed her evening. Forgetting about the letter, she arrived home and scooped up the post that had been delivered earlier in the day. Flipping through the envelopes, her heart stammered when she saw the familiar penmanship.  
Olivia walked to her sitting room and sat the post on her coffee table. She lit a cigarette and stared at the envelope. Don’t open it. It doesn’t matter what he put in that letter. She repeated to herself until she couldn’t take it anymore. She sat her cigarette in the ash tray and tore open the envelope.

Olivia,

My cock throbs for you. I yearn to watch it slide in your……

“Oh, my…..fuck….” She said as she continued to read, the temperature going so high in her sitting room she wanted to open a window but was too enthralled by the words running along the ivory paper.  
Reluctantly pulling her eyes away from the letter, she looked around the room, biting her bottom lip. This letter, as he had said, was naughtier than the first. She could feel herself growing wetter with each line that she read. Her eyes fixed on the bolster pillow sitting on her armchair. I’ll need both of my hands to flip through the letter. She thought before she shook her head and stood.   
“What am I saying?” She asked herself out loud. “I like that pillow. I’m not about to-“ She blushed, pushing the thought from her head. “I just need a cold bath.”  
________________________________________  
A week had gone by and each day a new letter had arrived at her house, each more detailed and inappropriate than the first. By the arrival of her fourth letter, she had given up attempting to resist the temptation his letters had brought her, though she would never admit it to Alfie. Instead, the second time he called to see if she had still been enjoying her letters, she lied and said she told the postman to send them all back and that he should be receiving them soon.  
Alfie rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing by the pitch of her voice that she was lying.  
On the eighth day, Olivia came home to find Alfie hadn’t sent her a letter. She flipped through the envelopes and couldn’t help but to feel a slight disappointment when she realized she had nothing from him.   
Walking back into their Watery Lane business the following day, Olivia put her bag on the floor next to her desk.  
“Parcel for you, Olivia.” Finn said and her eyes darted to the package in his hand.  
Attempting to feign normalcy, she stood and walked forward, grabbing it from him.  
“Thank you, Finn.” She said before she shut the door.  
Setting the box on her desk, she unwrapped it, her fingers shaking. After the letters he had sent her, she suspected he had sent some sort of risqué lingerie as he had mentioned more than once. The box was heavier than lingerie, but she assumed the box also contained shoes or something.  
Olivia lifted the lid from the box and let out a shriek.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia slammed the lid back on the box and stared at it with wide eyes. She lifted the lid to peek back into the box, hoping that she was imagining things. She grimaced when she saw the overwhelmingly large, glass appendage nestled in the tissue paper.  
The door opened and Olivia let the lid drop back onto the box.  
“What?” She asked quickly when John walked in.  
“Are you alright?” He asked as Tommy looked in over his shoulder at her.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” She said.  
“What’s in the box?” John asked as he took a step toward her desk.  
“Nothing!” She said as she practically pounced on it, pulling the box close to her body.  
“What is the matter with you?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
“Show me what is in the box.” Tommy ordered as he walked toward the desk.  
“No! It’s…. private.” She said as she pulled the box further away from him.  
“Private?” He repeated.  
“Yes. It’s something I purchased and had sent here. I forgot it was coming, that’s all.” She lied.  
Tommy stared at her with calculating eyes. “What is in the box, Olivia?”  
“Just a lady’s thing. For women. You won’t want to see it.” She urged, praying he would walk away.   
After a moment of attempting to read her, Tommy sighed and exited the room, John right behind him muttering that all women are mad. Olivia sighed into her chair before taking another peek at the glass instrument and closing the box.  
“I’m not feeling well. Going home for the day.” She muttered as she all but ran out the door, her gift tight under her arm.  
_______________________________________  
She slammed her door shut and marched to the telephone setting on a console table in the corner of her sitting room, dropping the box on her sofa.   
“Let me speak to him!” She barked into the receiver as Ollie, Alfie’s assistant answered.  
“Who?” He asked.  
“Oh, you know bloody well who!” She yelled. “Give him the damned telephone. Now!”  
“Who is calling?”   
“GIVE HIM THE FUCKING RECEIVER!”  
Olivia thought her head was going to explode with the anger she felt flowing through her veins. She could hear muffled voices; one she knew beyond a doubt was Alfie’s before Ollie spoke into the receiver again.  
“Sorry miss. He’s not in today would you like to leave a message.”  
“HE IS THERE! I CAN HEAR HIM TALKING!”  
“Sorry.” Ollie said, “Please try back later.” Before hanging up.  
Olivia stared at the telephone in disgust and slapped it onto its base.  
“I need a drink.” She said before pouring herself a large whiskey.  
She was pouring her second glass when there was a knock at her door. Growling, she sat her glass down then froze as she opened the door.  
“What is the matter with you?” Tommy asked, his face full of irritation and concern.   
“Nothing.” She said with a shrug and he pushed passed her into the house.  
“First you get a mysterious letter and then a package that you run out the door with. What is it Olivia? Are you in trouble?”  
“No. Um, the letter was a correspondence from the person who sent me the package. It was about the package.” She said, thinking up her lie as she spoke. “I ordered it from someone who makes things…. Private things… for women.”  
“And?”  
“And when it arrived, it wasn’t exactly as I had ordered it. That’s all. I came home to try to call this person and correct the um, issue.”  
Tommy clenched his jaw and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. As he did, he noticed the box on her sofa. He glanced back at her before eh walked quickly to her sofa and lifted the lid.  
“No, don’t!” she tried but it was too late.  
Tommy stared at the overly large glass phallus then at his cousin before dropping his eyes back to the box and slowly covering it with the lid and clearing his throat.  
Olivia was mortified. Oh, please ground. Just open up and swallow me whole.  
“Olivia,” Tommy started before he opened his mouth and shut it again, clearly trying to find words.  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like that.” She said, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
Tommy nodded awkwardly, avoiding her eyes. “Well, I should get back to the office and leave you to your, um… purchase.”  
He quickly turned and walked out, heading back to the office to forget this ever happened. Meanwhile, Olivia burst into angry and humiliated tears. Grabbing the box, she rushed outside and to her car.   
________________________________________  
Alfie sat in his office, smiling an accomplished grin, when he heard angry words and the sound of heels on his stone floor.  
“And what do we owe this pleasure?” He asked as he leaned back in his chair, smiling up at Olivia.  
“You bastard! I hope you’re satisfied!” She said as she threw the box at him.  
“Gentle, love. You don’t want to break that.” He said as he caught it and put it on his desk. “And I bought it so that YOU would be satisfied.”  
“Are you mad? That would not fit in any human woman! It is so…. Grotesque! And what’s more, Tommy saw it!”  
“Did he?” Alfie asked, his face lighting up. “I hoped that would happen, that’s why I didn’t put a card in the box.”  
“This isn’t funny!” She blurted. “I had to tell him I purchased it and that it wasn’t meant to be that large! Now he is going to think I’m some sort of… of…” She stopped, at a loss for words.  
“I haven’t received any of my letters back.” Alfie pointed out, changing the subject.  
Olivia glared at him as he stood and walked toward her. She folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him.  
“I’m sorry, treacle.” He said as he walked up behind her. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“What did you think was going to-“ She started as she spun around but was cut off when she found herself nose to nose with him.  
“Let me make it up to you.” He lowered his mouth to hover next to her neck, his warm breath sending tingles across her body. “I know you liked my letters.” His nose skimmed her ear. “We can act each out.”  
Olivia swallowed.  
“Select one… doesn’t matter which.” Alfie said as his hand skimmed the inside of her knee. “That is where we will start.”  
She stayed silent as his hand moved upward. He growled, low and seductive, when her found her wet. He ran his finger up her core and then began to draw feather light circles around her swollen nub.  
Olivia threw her head back as the content of his letters invaded her mind. The light touch was so teasing, she shifted her hips in an attempt for more, but Alfie didn’t give it to her.  
“Alfie…” She breathed. “Please.”  
“What do you want?” He asked, watching her tortured expression.  
“More.”  
“I’ll give you every inch. All you have to say is ‘yes’”  
Olivia shook her head. “Just…. your hand. Please.”  
His teasing touch immediately stopped. “I have work to do. You should probably be on your way.” He said with a smirk.  
“But-“ She started to protest.  
“You are welcome to take this with you if you’d like to keep it.” He said lifting the box.  
“I hate you!” she said between clenched teeth.  
“What’s wrong treacle? You seem a bit… frustrated.” He said putting emphasis on the last word, and echo of her tone when she had said it to him.  
“This isn’t over Solomons!” She said before turning on her heel and leaving. “And you owe me a new pillow!”   
_____________________________________________  
Olivia sat on her sofa, staring at the fire when the knock at her door drew her attention. She smiled as she stood and opened the door.  
“Hello. Miss Shelby?” The skinny man with the round glasses asked.  
“Yes, Mr. Davies? Come in, please.”  
He followed her in, and she led him to the sitting room where she poured him a cup of tea.  
“You have a lovely home. Such beautiful paintings.” He said as he nodded toward the artwork above her armchair.  
“Thank you. Mr. Davies, I asked you here because I understand you are an artist, yes?”  
The man nodded. “I do paintings and sketches.”  
“Lovely. Do you only do landscape or do you do people as well.”  
“Oh, no. My best sketches are of people.”  
“And how do you feel about sketching nudity?”  
He furrowed his brows. “I am an artist. The body in its natural state is the most purest form of art.”  
“And you have drew nude women before?”  
“Yes?” He answered, the question clear in his tone.  
“Would you consider doing a sketch of me?”  
“Um..”  
“I will pay you for it of course.” She said with a smile.  
“Alright.” He said, knowing he couldn’t say no to a Shelby, even if he wanted to.  
Her smile broadened. “Lovely.”


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Davies posed Olivia on an emerald green chaise lounge. It was a sensual yet tasteful pose with her body exposed and her head laying on her arm with her hand in her hair and her other arm posed lightly on her side with her fingers resting on her hip. Her pose was almost as if she was lounging naked and bored awaiting a lover to come occupy her time.  
While Mr. Davies was a professional, she couldn’t help but notice the stiffness in his trousers and smiled when she thought about the reaction Alfie would have when he saw it. When Mr. Davies was done, Olivia looked at the sketch and smiled. It was exactly what she had wanted, her body was beautiful and her eyes, even in the drawing were hungry and wanting.   
“Thank you, Mr. Davies.” Olivia said as she handed the man a large sum of money.  
He nodded as he grabbed the money and paused as Olivia refused to release the paper.  
“If you ever draw me naked for another soul, my cousins will cut your hands off.” She said sternly and he gulped. “And if you tell anyone I asked you to do this, I will cut your tongue out myself.”  
Mr. Davies nodded his understanding and left quickly.  
Later than evening, Polly sat at Olivia’s kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.  
“So, are you going to tell me about it?” Polly asked with a humorous glint in her eye.  
“About what?” Olivia asked.  
“Your order.”  
Olivia deflated a bit and looked at her aunt with a groan. “Did he tell you?”  
“Of course, he told me.” Polly laughed. “Where is it?”   
“I gave it back to its maker. It was horrible.”  
“Did you get a replacement?  
“Oh, yeah. You’re a real joker, aren’t you?” Olivia remarked as she rolled her eyes and Polly laughed.  
“There are plenty of men that would have sex with you.” Polly pointed out. “Why not just pick one and have a fuck? You’ll enjoy it a lot more than…. Well, if it was as big as Tommy said then perhaps you would enjoy the glass more.”  
“Alright!” Olivia said as she stood and took her cups to the sink. “Let’s change the subject, shall we?”  
Polly laughed before the women began discussing the woman Michael had recently started fancying.  
___________________________________________  
Alfie walked sleepily into his dining room and sat down. Edna, his maid, had laid out a delicious looking breakfast which he immediately dug in to.  
“Post is here.” Edna said as she carried a small flat box into the dining room.  
“Who is that from?”  
“Don’t know, sir. No return address.”  
Alfie pushed his plate back and took the box from her. When he removed the lid, a broad smile covered his face. He lifted the folded sheet of paper and opened it.

Enjoy your wank. It’s the closest you’ll get to fucking me and winning our bet.

Alfie chucked as he sat the note aside and looked down at the drawing of Olivia. He mentally commended the artist. He slowly ran his eyes over her body, from the tips of her fingers to her enticing and lustful eyes, down to her breasts, between her legs and to the tips of her pointed toes.  
Alfie shifted in his seat and looked down at his tented trousers. He refused to do as she had said in her note and he knew he technically couldn’t have sex with anyone else. She was teasing him. Alfie thought for a moment before he smiled.   
“Edna. Get me a frame that will fit this.” He said as he lifted the box.  
Edna nodded as Alfie began finishing his breakfast.  
That evening, Olivia waited for her telephone to ring. She knew Alfie would have received her portrait and felt certain he would call for her. When the telephone finally rang, she was disappointed to find it wasn’t Alfie, but Ollie, his assistant.  
“Alfie wants you to come to Camden Town tomorrow.” He said.  
“Why didn’t he call and ask me himself?”  
“He’s busy.”  
“Do you call all of the women he steps out with?”  
“Just be there.” Ollie said before he disconnected the line.  
Olivia scowled at the telephone before hanging up.  
__________________________________________________  
Olivia was excited when she walked up to Alfie’s bakery. She longed to see the look on his face when he mentioned the drawing she had sent him.  
“Hello, treacle.” Alfie said in greeting with a kiss on the cheek. “I think today we will eat upstairs in my dining room.  
“I thought we were supposed to be keeping up appearances?” Olivia pointed out.  
“Tonight, I think what we need is a nice quiet dinner in.” He replied as he put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her to the stairs that led to his house above the bakery.  
“More late-night romancing in the field?” She asked mockingly.  
“Not tonight, love.” He replied as he opened his door.  
“Drink?” Alfie offered after he had put away her back and his belongings.  
Olivia nodded as Alfie began pouring. He gave her a glass and looked at her. Olivia felt certain this would be when he mentioned the sketch but was disappointed when he said, “I’m going to check on dinner.” And walked toward the kitchen, leaving her alone.   
Olivia took a sip of her whiskey and looked around his sitting room. She admired the furniture and slowly swept her eyes to look at the five frames sitting on his mantle. She smiled as she looked at a photograph of Alfie during the war, surrounded by a handful of men smiling cheerfully as if they weren’t about to go back into the trenches. Beside it sat a photograph of a beautiful woman with a young girl and a boy, approximately six years old or so. The little boy was not doubt Alfie, leading Olivia to assume the woman was his mother.   
As she moved her eyes to the next frame she gasped.  
“You like that one?” Alfie asked from the doorway. “It’s new. A recent favorite.”  
Olivia looked at his as her face began to flush, and she turned her back to her framed naked body.  
“It’s on your mantle!”  
“Yes, it is.” He agreed with a nod of his head.  
“It’s beside the photograph of your mother!”  
Alfie walked closer to her and in an attempt to calm herself, she took a drink of her whiskey.  
“Yeah, well… It was on my desk in my office, but I came down this morning to two lads having a wank so..” He shrugged and Olivia sprayed him with the whiskey she had poured in her mouth.  
“You’re having a laugh!” She insisted.  
“No. Ollie was very upset with I took it out of my office.”  
“Now I know you’re having a laugh. Ollie hates me.”  
“No. Don’t be silly. Your brother? Yes. Your entire family? Yes. But since he laid eyes on this,” He said as he lifted the frame off the mantle. “I can honestly say, hate is not even close to what crossed his face when he saw it. I mean, look at the detail.” He said as he pointed to the curls between her legs.   
Olivia put her hand on the frame and pushed it down, removing it from her sight.  
“Do you want to know what I thought when I saw it?” Alfie asked.  
“No.” Olivia replied defiantly.  
Alfie growled low in her ear. “I was jealous of the artist.” He said, “You laid out like this for him. Your body is clearly wanting.” Olivia attempted to stop her body from responding ot the tone of his voice and the heat of his body so close to hers. “He wanted you. You can tell by the detail between your legs and on your breasts. He wanted to do all the things I would do to you if you’d just let me.”  
Olivia licked her lips, remembering the detail of his letters which remained in her bedside table for late night reading.  
His lips skimmed the side of her mouth and she reflexively tilted her head up and parted her lips. Alfie took advantage of her lapse of judgment and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Olivia was so entranced by his mouth his mouth on hers that she didn’t notice him taking her glass and putting it beside the frame on the mantle.   
Alfie walked them to the sofa where Olivia, without thinking, sat and Alfie followed, leaning over her. He broke away from her lips to kiss a trail to her ear.   
“I want to taste you, Olivia.” He said in a sultry voice, causing her to release a moan.  
His hand trailed up her dress and to down the front of her knickers.  
“I can feel how bad you want me to slide my tongue inside you.”  
“Kiss me, Alfie.” She pleaded breathlessly and Alfie obeyed.  
He attacked her mouth once more and began to undo the top buttons of her dress. He slipped his hands across her chest and grabbed her breast, kneading and pinching her nipples. Another moan escaped her and he put his hand inside her slip and pulled out her breast. He turned his mouth to it and felt Olivia bow her back, pushing her nipple into his mouth.  
He continued to unbutton her dress, which had buttons the entire way down, while he sucked and nipped at her chest. After her dress had been completely unbuttoned, heh put his hands up her slip and ran a teasing swipe up her core to the top of her knickers, causing her hips to buck with need.  
She was getting weaker each time they saw each other. The first time he had gotten her alone, she barely let him touch her, now she was practically naked on his sofa, her body begging him for more.  
Deciding he wanted to take asway his jealousy from the artist, he slid her slip up and over her head.  
Olivia blinked and Alfie, afraid he would lose her, whispered in her ear, “Do you know what your body does to my cock, Olivia?”  
Olivia whined as she sunk deeper into her own need. Alfie kissed her, his tongue playing tantalizingly with hers, as he began to slide her knickers down.  
With her naked, he began to rub slow circles over her most sensitive areas, causing a gasp to escape into their kiss. Without hesitation, Alfie moved his hand to his trousers and unbuttoned them. He was more stiff and swollen than he had ever been and knew he had to make sure she was ready for him. He slid a finger inside her and she instantly began to ride his fingers.  
Alfie smiled, oh, she’s ready, he thought and he put his tip at her entrance. He could feel her moist lips on him when an abrupt knock beat on his door. “Alfie, you in there?”  
The knock pulled Olivia from her lustful state and Alfie watched as the realization that he was about to slide into her dawned on her face. Suddenly, Olivia pushed his chest. “No!”  
“Olivia,” Alfie tried to reason as she scooted as far away from him on the sofa as she could. “Don’t. you want this. Look at yourself. You know you do.”  
Another knock rang on this door and Olivia’s head shot in its direction.  
“Ignore the door, Olivia. Look at your body. You let me undress you. You’re so fucking wet, you’ve left a fucking puddle here on my sofa.” He said pointing to the wet mark where her hips had been. “You want this, we both do. Stop trying to resist it and just let me fuck you so hard, we both forget there ever was a fucking bet.”


	11. Chapter 11

“You just want to win.” Olivia said in a small, unsure voice.  
“I don’t care about some stupid fucking bet.” Alfie shook his head.  
Olivia bit her bottom lip before she squeezed her thighs together. Noticing this, Alfie raised his eyebrows at her as if it had proved his point.  
“I should go.” She mumbled and Alfie shook his head in disbelief before buttoning his trousers.  
Another knock echoed across the house as Olivia quietly grabbed her clothes and began getting dressed.  
Alfie opened the door to find Ishmael.  
“Oh, sorry boss.” Ishmael said when he noticed Alfie wasn’t alone. “There’s some trouble down the way with some Italians crossing over the border. But we’ll take care of it.” He said with confidence.  
“No. Let me grab my gun.” Alfie said as he turned to get his things.  
Olivia looked at Alfie who refused to look at her then at Ishmael who quickly averted his eyes from her as she dressed.  
“I can wait outside and give you a moment.” Ishmael offered.  
“No. She can see herself out.” Alfie grunted before he shut the door behind him, leaving Olivia alone in the quiet sitting room for the second time that night.  
___________________________________________  
The last few times Olivia had turned Alfie away after being so close, she had felt accomplished and found humor in the look on his face. The lack of sex hadn’t bothered her, she had gone months even years without it in the past. Tonight was different.  
She found herself questioning her motives for resisting. She had the money; she could go anywhere and buy anything she wanted. The inconvenience she would be imposing on Alfie if he were responsible for her trip would be rewarding but the deep throb between her legs was beginning to overpower her judgement as well as her motivation to win.  
____________________________________________  
Olivia sat in her office staring at the wall as thoughts of her time with Alfie ran through her mind. He thought had had her the first night, sitting in the field watching the horses. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She remembered when he had touched her in the car and how he had brought her to climax with his hands. His letters came to her mind then, with the detailed descriptions of what he would do to her. She wanted all of those things he had said. She wanted his face between her legs and his body on hers.  
“Fuck it.” She said with resolve as she stood and grabbed her bag, passing Tommy as he sat in his office on the telephone.  
_____________________________________________  
Alfie had been on the telephone with Tommy earlier in the day about their deal with the German’s and was now sitting in his office listening to Ollie go over reports of changes to a jewelry shop that had undergone renovations.  
“Is he expecting you?” He heard one of his men say in the distance and looked up to see Olivia walking toward him. “If he isn’t expecting you, you will have to wait.” The man said but Olivia ignored him.  
“For fucks sake.” Ollie said in annoyance when he saw her walking toward them. “I’ll take care of this.”  
Alfie shot Ollie a look before holding up a hand to his worker that he could allow her entry.   
Before Olivia could enter his office, she began speaking. “I quit! I concede! You win our bet! Just fuck me already.” She said with a desperate sigh.  
Alfie blinked at her. “You quit?”   
“Yes.”  
“I win, because you quit?”   
“Are you thick? Yes! You win! Now are you going to fuck me or do I have to sleep with Ollie to get some fucking relief here?”  
“Ollie,” Alfie said as he began undressing her with his eyes. “Get everyone the fuck out of this building. Now.”  
“But,” Ollie started but quickly closed his mouth at the look of hostility Alfie shot him before he walked out of the office and began telling men to leave the building.  
Olivia and Alfie stared at each other, the air growing thick between them. Not able to take it any longer, Alfie moved around the desk and pinned her against the doorframe where he plunged his mouth on hers.  
Olivia immediately began untucking his shirt, eager to feel his skin on hers. Alfie didn’t know if his men were gone, nor did he care. He helped her take off his shirt before he reached under her skirt and shoved her knickers down. Alfie untucked her blouse and make quick work of the buttons before pushing it off her shoulders.  
He kissed her neck, scraping his teeth along her collarbone as he lifted her legs to wrap around him, her skirt bunching around her hips. Olivia reached between them and began freeing him. Once he was free, he paused.   
“I win our wager?” He asked one last time for clarification.  
“Alfie,” She said as she gave him a troubled look. “Fuck me!”  
Alfie smiled before pushing inside her, a growl escaping him as Olivia released a cry of pleasure. He moved inside her, hard and demanding, while his mouth moved back toward hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to kiss, and Alfie began walking toward the open floor filled with barrels of rum, laid out and marked.   
He sat her on one, never removing himself from her and she laid back along the wood whilst he trust inside her. She moved her hands above her head and gripped the top edge of the barrel, moving her hips to match his. Alfie watched her face contort with passion as her walls began to shake around him.  
“Alfie-“ She whined.  
“Want me to stop now, treacle?” He teased.  
“If you stop, I will fucking murder you.”  
She moaned louder as his trusts grew frantic. She felt better than he thought possible and she was his right now. Her legs shook as she started to scream out his name in a strangled cry. With one shift of his hips, she fell apart, taking him with her in her climax.  
She looked at him, her face flushed and her eyelids heavy. Slowly he pulled himself from her and buttoned his trousers.  
As he took a step away, she said, “Oh, no you don’t.” Causing him to turn back to her in confusion. “You made a lot of promises in those letters of yours and you are going to make good on every one of them.”  
“Am I?” He asked with a smile.  
She raised her eyebrows at him in a silent order.  
“Where would you like me to begin?” He asked before he kissed her.  
“Being that I probably already have splinters in my ass, perhaps we should move this to another location?”  
“Mm.” He grunted before he kissed her again and picked her up, ready to carry her up the stars and to his bedroom.   
_______________________________________________  
“Fuck!.....Fuck!....Ah!” She cried before she dug her nails into his stomach, and she collapsed on him.  
Her head lay on his sweaty chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They had been having sex for hours now and were weak with exhaustion.  
“I can’t feel my body.” She said as she made an exaggerated attempt to move her arms.  
“You should have given in a long time ago.” He said.  
“I didn’t thing this deal would last so long.” She shrugged. “When do you think they will be back to finish it?”  
“They won’t.” Alfie said and Olivia froze.  
Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him. “What?”   
“Yeah, I called your cousin this morning and pulled out of the deal. I don’t want any part of that sort of business. Since they will only do business with your cousin if I am a part of it, it’s all gone to shit. They’re not coming back; the deal is over.  
Olivia blinked at him, her jaw dropping. “Well… that means I held out until the end of the deal. I won.”  
“No, treacle. Unfortunately, you were very specific in your instruction when you arrived. ‘fuck me’ ‘you win’. Not once did you say, ‘Alfie, tell me about the deal’.”  
“But- ……. I-“ She stammered, shock chasing all vocabulary from her mind.  
“You were very clear.” He assured her.  
Suddenly, she hit his chest. “You fucker!” She said sitting up, “You cheated!”  
“Did I?” He asked doubtingly.  
Olivia scowled a pout at him.  
“It was well worth you losing.” He said with a smile.  
“It was alright.” She said cheekily.  
“Alright? Sweetheart, another day like today and I’d have you begging me to let you carry my children.”  
Olivia laughed. “Oh, please. You would be on your knees begging me to marry you if I continued to let you fuck me.”  
Alfie gave her a mischievous look. “Care to make a wager on that?”  
Olivia stared at him as a naughty smile began to slowly spread across her face.


End file.
